O Início do Fim
by Fricai Andlat
Summary: Uma garota. Um passado. Uma Alagaësia!
1. Apresentolhes os novos cavaleiros!

**Apresento-lhes os novos cavaleiros!**

"Gritos, a Névoa, Sangue. Meu sangue. E a escuridão. Pacífica e só. Dor?"

Eragon sentiu uma dor insuportável. De onde? A cicatriz em suas costas havia sido curada durante o Agaethí Blödhren. Foi obrigado a abandonar sua meditação e procurar Oromis. Saberia ele explicar? Quando o encontrasse iria descobrir. Ninguém na tenda, quando ouviu o estrondo costumeiro de asas. **BUM**. Saphira. **BUM**. Glaedr. O chão tremeu sob o peso.

- _Mestre Glaedr, onde está Oromis_?

_- Não sei Eragon, apenas senti quando ele se afastou em direção a Ellesméra. Alguma coisa está acontecendo, nunca vi os elfos tão ansiosos e tumultuados._

- _Tenho permissão, Mestre, para ir ver o que está acontecendo?_

_- Iremos todos nós, Eragon_.

O vento parecia soprar de um modo diferente, o caos era eminente.

_- Alguém tentou chegar a Ellésmera voando_. – disse Glaedr. – _Pobre tolo._

- _Eragon, Saphira, Glaedr, venham até o palácio. Precisamos de vocês._

- _Ele pareceu confuso, Saphira, Oromis nunca fica confuso._

_- Não se preocupe pequenino, logo descobriremos._

Assim que Eragon desmontou, observou uma figura, de rosto velho, nobre e sereno. Gilderien, o Sábio.

- Gilderien elda, poderia nos informar o que houve por aqui?

- Argletam. Bjartskular. Foi um dragão, Eragon-finiarel, um dragão. Quando ele invadiu os céus de Du Weldenvarden, sem minha permissão, eu os enfeiticei.

- Os enfeitiçou? Eram quantos dragões? Sua mágica pode subjulgar um skulblaka?

- Não, Argletam. Eu enfeiticei o cavaleiro, e o dragão também caiu. Nenhuma mágica supera a dos poderosos Dragões.

- Então existe mais um cavaleiro de Dragão na Alagaësia? Onde eles estão?

-Eragon! – chamou Islanzadí. – Me acompanhe.

- Sim majestade. – cumprimentou-a tocando nos lábios.

Eragon se viu parado diante de altas portas de carvalhos, entalhadas magnificamente, cujos detalhes, ele jamais havia visto semelhantes. Quando as portas de abriram a visão ficou ofuscada por um brilho inimaginável. E lá dentro estava um Dragão verde esmeralda, e entre suas patas um humano. Uma humana. Eragon não pode enxergá-la com perfeição, pois, assim que as portas se abriram, um rugido reverberou pelo salão.

- _Saiam! Deixem-nos em paz!_ – Uma voz grossa, masculina ecoou na mente de Eragon. O dragão diante dele era um macho. Saphira tremeu do seu lado. Emoção irradiava dela.

- _Não queremos machucá-los, viemos ajudar._ – sua voz soava o mais calmo possível.

- _Excelente! Atacando primeiro, ajudando e ouvindo depois. Saiam!_

_- Não. _– Eragon ajoelhou-se, assim como fizera com Saphira e esperou a permissão do Dragão. Apenas esperou.

_- Eragon, Matador de Espectros. Perdoe minha insolência. Buscávamos a você quando fomos atacados. Precisamos de ajuda_. – o Dragão estava nostálgico, desesperado.

- _Seu nome, Skulblaka. E o de seu cavaleiro._

_- Sou Éthros, e minha cavaleira se chama Annylese. – _disse Éthros

_- Pois bem, sou Eragon Matador de Espectros, Argletam, e esse é meu Skulblaka, Saphira, escamas Brilhantes. O que podemos fazer para ajudá-lo, e a sua cavaleira? – _disse Eragon preocupado.

- _Quando colidimos com o chão duro de moer-os-ossos, não conseguimos nos proteger o suficiente. Cure-a, por favor!_ – implorou Éthros.

_- Jure, na língua antiga, que quando a curarmos nos contarão sua história e não se voltarão contra nós!_- disse Eragon veementemente.

_- Juro, em meu nome e de minha cavaleira, que não pretendemos fazer o mal, que terão conhecimento de nossa história assim que nos recuperarmos. E terão minha permissão para vasculhar nossas mentes caso duvidem de minha palavra. – _Éthros pronunciou-se na língua antiga.

_Saphira ajude-me. Não sei a extensão dos ferimentos dela_. – disse apenas para Saphira.

- Waíse Heíll! – a gedwëy ignasia de Eragon queimou por alguns instantes. Um clarão de luz branco-azulado, e um frescor matutino vindo da floresta tomaram o lugar. E da luz, ela surgiu. Sangue seco empapava suas vestes, embora a força presente naquele olhar não se comparasse a nada que Eragon já tivesse visto. Seu cabelo era de um loiro acinzentado, no comprimento do ombro, solto em lindas ondas. Era de uma estatura mediana e aparentava ter 15 anos.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Eragon.

- Estou? Ou deveria estar? – respondeu com um tom grosseiro. Sua voz era profunda, seus olhos eram imensidões castanhas. Um aspecto encantador e devastador, mulheres como ela conquistavam e destruíam Reinos, Homens, Histórias. Eragon se intimidou. Pela primeira vez desde o vale Palencar esqueceu seus medos. Ele estava confuso. Ela o embaraçava, o atordoava, o iludia. Quem era afinal Annylese?

- Sou Eragon, Matador de Espectros. Suponho que seja Annylese. – dizendo isso beijou suavemente a mão dela. O que havia acontecido? Porque estava fazendo aquilo? Cortejando alguém que ele nem conhecia? Largou-a com certa brutalidade.

- Exatamente. – Annylese respondeu com uma voz desgostosa.

_- Éthros, que diabos estamos fazendo aqui? Disse que queria conversar com ele a sós, não com esse bando de elfos nos perturbando. Sabe o que eles vão fazer agora? Exaurir nossas mentes e forças até terem certeza de que somos amigos, pra depois nos prenderem em seus julgamentos sem nexo e serem tão presunçosos quanto o maldito Galbatorix?! Porque fez isso? Se você não desmaiou, porque não me levou até Isabelle?_ – Anny estava furiosa.

_- Você estava em estado grave! Duvido que uma humana sem dotes ou com qualquer tipo de habilidade fosse capaz de tal! Aproveite a oportunidade! Sofremos demais para estar aqui. Devo ter no mínimo dois ossos de minhas asas fraturados! Lembre-se do porque de termos vindo!_ – Éthros estava igualmente furioso. E assim se levantou, embora devido a seus feridos tenha fracolejado e caído. Anny correu até ele, e após um momento de concentração, colocou sua mão suavemente sobre o dragão.

Era algo além da magia. Ela brilhava, e reluzia quando os raios de sol transpassavam os galhos dos troncos envelhecidos. Era poder demais para uma única pessoa. Eragon, Islanzadí, Arya olhavam-na abismados.

- C-como você faz isso? – Eragon tinha a boca aberta.

Oromis foi o primeiro a reagir assim que a magia foi suspensa.

- Realmente criança, como faz isso? É teoricamente impossível!

- Isso o quê? Curar o meu dragão? É bem fácil, uma vez que se saiba usar magia. – Eragon não compreendia porque uma garota tão poderosa, embora devesse admitir que não sabia como ela poderia fazer aquilo, fosse tão irônica e cruel.

- Está na presença da realeza dos elfos criança, deveria moderar seu tom. – disse Oromis calmamente.

- É mesmo? Perdoem os meus modos Majestade. - disse com um sarcástico sorriso no rosto, e sem fazer a mesura tradicional. – Se não se importa _mestre_, não vim até aqui pelos elfos e sua pomposidade, e claro sua _ótima _hospitalidade, derrubando e machucando os visitantes, vim até aqui para falar _unicamente_ com Eragon. – ela mantinha o olhar fixo no cavaleiro e o sorriso jamais deixou o seu rosto.

- Se pretende ser insolente em meus domínios, exijo que se retire! – Islanzadí aparentava calma, embora seus olhos faiscassem.

- Claro, Eragon Matador de Espectros tem a intenção de ouvir o que tenho a dizer? – Austeridade transpassava o rosto da visitante. Ela falava sério.

- Primeiro deve cumprir a promessa que seu dragão fez, permita-me ver se suas intenções são verdadeiras. – Eragon duvidava seriamente que alguém tão arrogante cumpriria uma promessa que não fosse sua.

- Claro, mais apenas eu, você, Éthros e Saphira. Eles podem montar guarda se quiserem, mas meus pensamentos eu só dividirei com você e Saphira. _Ninguém mais_. Não importa que juramento tenha feito, é um assunto _seu_.

- Como sabe sobre meus possíveis juramentos? – Eragon demonstrava desconfiança em seu tom.

- Extremamente fácil. Os elfos por mais que não admitam são como os humanos. Humilham aqueles que são diferentes, ou apenas aparentem ser, só protegem os seus, por mais que adorem prender as raças em juramentos de fidelidade. Incrível não? Primeiro nos chamam de fraco, depois nos prendem. Talvez não sejamos assim tão inferiores. Quem sabe eles não querem que pensemos isso pra que não ousemos confrontá-los? Tolice. Não acha Eragon? – Ele estava estático. Jamais havia pensado daquela maneira. Era exatamente como havia se sentido antes da transformação. Era como ainda se sentia. As ofensas foram sutis, mas sempre estiveram lá. Antes que ele pudesse responder Islanzadí avançou com uma adaga em punho. Éthros e Saphira se adiantaram, rosnando e mostrando suas presas marfim.

- Saiam todos! Peço Majestade, eu resolvo isso. – Eragon disse sério, olhando fixamente para um ponto distante. A Rainha Islanzadí saiu, embora Arya tenha hesitado, foi arrastada para fora do aposento.

- É assim, não é? Sabe, sempre ouvi falar dos maravilhosos elfos, só que, agora que pude conhecê-los, eles não são nem um pouco parecidos com os das histórias. – Ela fez uma careta. – Ãnh, Eragon? Ser eu puder chamá-lo assim é claro.

Eragon despertou. Não respondeu a pergunta dela, pois, involuntariamente, pensaria sobre isso a noite, agora ele estava disposto a descobrir como alguém tão jovem poderia ser tão misteriosa.

Oii! É a primeira fic então, qualquer crítica ou elogio me escrevam tá bem? Eu vou adorar :)

Siim, eu comecei a fic da "metade" de Eldest, já li Brisingr mais esse foi o melhor lugar pra colocar Annylese.

Próximo capítulo contará com a presença da minha personagem favorita! Beiijo.


	2. Todo Começo, tem uma História

_Eragon despertou. Não respondeu a pergunta dela, pois, involuntariamente, pensaria sobre isso a noite, agora ele estava disposto a descobrir como alguém tão jovem poderia ser tão misteriosa._

**Tão misteriosa. **

**Todo começo, tem uma História**

- Eragon! - ela o chamou. - Eragon!

- Sim? Me desculpe, não foi minha intenção ser indelicado. - balbuciou.

- Vai se certificar de que eu sou "confiável"? - disse cuspindo a última palavra. Eragon estranhou. As barreiras na mente dela eram fortíssimas. Ele era incapaz de transpô-las.

- Vamos lá então, não tente esconder nada, não quero ser obrigado a me utilizar da força contra você. - anunciou não tão confiante quanto gostaria.

Eragon avançou nos pensamentos dela devagar. Eragon viu Annylese, correndo carregando um ovo. Um Urgal. Viu uma garota de aparência esfomeada, Annylese a ajudando. Isabelle. Era uma mente atormentada. Apartir desse ponto o que Eragon viu e compreendeu foi só dor, sofrimento, desgraça, sangue e morte. E antes: - se perguntou. - Não havia antes, apenas uma lembrança.

_- Não_! - Éthros disse. - _Nossa única herança. Permita que ela revele quando estiver pronta. Não ultrapasse desse ponto humano._

_- Eragon, não faça isso. Ela provou sua confiança e precisa da nossa ajuda. Gostaria que tomassem sua única lembrança a força? - _reprimiu Saphira

Eragon se retirou das lembranças. Era aterrorizante o que ela já havia passado. Como ela suportava? Ela era de confiança, disso ele tinha certeza. Os elfos a aceitariam? Ela parecia não se dar muito bem com a autoridade. E havia Isabelle, deveriam procurá-la antes que algo acontecesse. Eragon ainda não sabia, não sabia que seria aquela garota, com quem ele dividiria suas confidências, seus medos e suas paixões. Que aquela garota o entenderia. Um passado tortuoso e sangrento, um presente truculento e um futuro, extremamente incerto.

- Me impressiona que ainda não tenha se preocupado com sua amiga, Isabelle, não é? - perguntou Eragon.

- Bels! Minha nossa! Precisa encontrá-la, disse que apenas o encontraria, pediria ajuda e retornaria. Há quanto tempo estou desacordada? Minha nossa!

- Você caiu ainda hoje, e sim, por mais que não seja uma pergunta, vou ajudá-la no que quer que precise inclusive a achar sua amiga.

- Obrigada! A ajuda que vim buscar é o ensinamento de como ser cavaleira, uma vez que seja o único, supostamente, livre da Alagaësia. - Eragon riu.

- Porque todo esse ódio?

- Todo tipo de realeza me irrita. Qualquer líder me irrita. Líderes de verdade não dão ordens, fazem acontecer! Sacrificam suas vidas e gerações nisso! Esses são líderes. Nem sempre amados, ou apreciados, considerados excêntricos, mas dignos de reinar! - Anny bufava.

- Huum, ponto de vista interessante. Suponho que não quer que eu conte pra ninguém suas lembranças, caso contrário permitiria que os outros estivessem presentes. - perguntou Eragon.

- Não. Hã. Saphira? - Saphira a fitou com seus gigantescos olhos azuis.

_- Sim?_

_- Sinto ter sido tão arrogante, é uma honra estar em sua presença, Bjartskular. - _Falando isso, tocou o focinho de Saphira.

- Devo desculpas a alguns de seus amigos também. Não quero inimizades desde o começo. - dirigiu-se a Eragon.

Islanzadí, Arya e Oromis entraram no aposento. Um olho de Glaedr acompanhando a conversa através da janela.

- Rainha Islanzadí, Princesa Arya, Mestre Oromis. Peço desculpa por meu comportamento. - disse torcendo o punho. - Eu apenas não pretendo me sujeitar a juramentos antes do tempo.

- Não se trata de um juramento, mas preciso da sua palavra em relação a um assunto. - disse Islanzadí friamente. - Me encontre nos jardins, quando estiver pronta. Tenho a impressão de que ainda tem assuntos pendentes.

- Convenceu Eragon-finiarel, embora acredito que deva nos contar sua história, e de como veio parar aqui. - disse Oromis.

- Concordo com Oromis, humana. Conte-nos sua história. - Rainha Islanzadí sentou-se, seguida por Arya e Oromis.

- Pois bem. - começou Anny. - Eragon pode comprovar quando digo que não me lembro de nada de minha infância, ou minha vida, antes do ovo. Minhas lembranças começam, comigo correndo segurando uma pedra em meus braços, quando eu tropecei e cai. Quando acordei estava em um tipo de caverna e um Kull estava diante da fogueira.

- "Não ter medo humana, não fazer mal. - falou o urgal com um sotaque estranho. - Comer, preparar minha caça.

Annylese sentou-se e jantou em silêncio, ciente de que um urgal, aquela criatura grotesca a havia acolhido e ajudado. Foi quando percebeu, a claridade proveniente da fogueira concedia um aspecto agourento à caverna, mas um brilho verde-esmeralda chamou sua atenção. A pedra!

- Você ser mágica, a escolhida. Pedra poderosa. Não ser o melhor, exilado, mais ajudar. Ensinar o que saber. Você ser um dia a melhor!

Annylese tinha a pedra em suas mãos, embora pensasse em como o tinha conseguido. Lembrava de correr, quando sentiu uma dor em suas costas. Quem era ela? Disso se lembrava: Annylese. Como? CRACK! A pedra em suas mãos estremeceu. CRACK! O ovo? Ovo? Como ela sabia que aquilo era um ovo? Seus olhos voltaram-se para o chão no instante em que a criatura mais bela que Anny que já tinha visto eclodiu. Um dragão verde-esmeralda. Éthros. Foi a única coisa em que pensou antes de tocá-lo. Sentiu a palma de sua mão arder, e perder a consciência novamente."

- Algumas partes são irrelevantes. Só sei que quando acordei o urgal ainda estava lá. O dragão recém-nascido não deixava que ele se aproximasse. Eu agradeci aquele urgal, e estava prestes a abandonar o lugar quando me lembrei de algo. Ele poderia me ensinar. O que quer que ele soubesse, ele poderia me ensinar. Permiti que viajássemos juntos. Uma humana e um urgal. Evitávamos as cidades, sempre afastados. Até que um dia, estava em uma taverna comprando sopa, quando a encontrei. Uma jovem camponesa de aspecto acabado. Resolvi ajudá-la, afinal, éramos duas, e estávamos sozinhas no mundo. Ela me contou que sua família fora chacinada por Galbatorix, naquela época não sabia se devia ou não temer o rei. Isabelle é um tanto... exótica. Ela é bem esquisita na maior parte do tempo, mas é uma boa companheira de viagem. Principalmente depois... Vai soar estranho eu sei mais que aquele urgal que me acolheu. Ele era completamente diferente das máquinas mortíferas que imaginamos que eles sejam. Ele era "gentil" e me ensinou a lutar, a língua dos urgals, e conhecimentos variados. Quando fomos emboscados. Os soldados do rei mataram Ghroize. Isabelle e eu fugimos, mas jurei vingança contra o rei. Eu o mataria, por tirar minhas memórias e matar o único que havia me apoiado. Isabelle pode ser bem esparsa, mas era alguém que sabia dos acontecimentos do reino. Ela me contou sobre um Cavaleiro de Dragão chamado Eragon e que ele possivelmente estaria em Du Weldenvarden. Mas como chegaríamos até aqui sem instrução? Encontramos um homem que vivia em uma torre, meu mestre. Ele... nos ajudou com as respostas que precisávamos. Isabelle não ficou nada feliz, ela trabalhava enquanto eu aprendia com Tenga. Quando Éthros estava grande o suficiente e meus conhecimentos bastavam, partimos. - E explicou os perigos, medos e infortúnios que se abateram sobre elas. - Quando chegamos a fronteira, decidi que seria melhor Isabelle esperar pelo nosso retorno. Poderia ser perigoso. E foi. O resto vocês sabem. Derrubaram a mim e meu dragão e aqui estamos contando nossa história. Se não se importarem eu gostaria de ver se Isabelle está bem, sinceramente ela não sabe se cuidar muito... bem.

- O que poderia acontecer a ela aqui? - perguntou Eragon

- Não pergunte. Isabelle vive em estado permanente de histerismo. - baixou o tom – Ela acha que é uma princesa. Bateu com a cabeça não se sabe quando, ás vezes volta ao normal, é divertido estar com ela, azarada, fresca, problemática, e com certeza não muito normal.

- Vossa majestade, Annylese pode ficar? - perguntou Eragon. - Ela poderia ser treinada e lutar ao nosso lado.

- Não posso assegurar Eragon. Ela não está disposta a fazer juramentos. Em relação à estadia, sim, ela pode ficar. Mas ela é sua responsabilidade. Vou pensar quanto ao treinamento. Oromis acompanhe-na na busca pela amiga. - e se retirou.

- Seu dragão tem quanto tempo? -perguntou Eragon

- Ele saiu do ovo, quando surgiram boatos de que uma prisioneira havia sido resgatada de Gil'ead. Não acreditei muito, sabe como o povo adora inventar histórias. - disse Anny

- É um belo macho. - disse Oromis – Eragon, quero que nos acompanhe, será uma boa prática para seu treinamento. - suspirou - Temos uma humana para encontrar.

Dourado, azul e verde, mesclaram-se no nascer do sol. E assim ouviu-se um rugido ao longe. Era o Início do fim.


	3. Afinal, é você!

_- É um belo macho. - disse Oromis – Eragon, quero que nos acompanhe, será uma boa prática para seu treinamento. - suspirou - Temos uma humana para encontrar. _

_Dourado, azul e verde, mesclaram-se no nascer do sol. Ouviu-se um rugido ao longe. Era o Início do fim. _

Afinal, é você!

O que isso significava? Annylese pressentia algo estava para mudar. Montada nas costas de seu dragão Éthros, procurou o olhar de Eragon, ele sorria, Anny sabia de alguma maneira, que um amigo estava ali.

- Eragon, procure pela mente de Isabelle. - disse Oromis.

- Ela sabe defender sua mente? -perguntou Eragon a Anny.

- Em partes, ela ainda está aprendendo essa técnica. Se quiser eu mesma procuro por ela. - respondeu.

- Sabe invadir mentes? - Eragon estava a abismado.

- Eu não diria invadir, mas tomar a força. - disse com um sorriso.

_Árvores, árvores... Isabelle!_

- Eu a encontrei! Naquela clareira! - disse apontando.

Tiveram que procurar um pouco antes de encontrá-la. Isabelle estava em cima de um salgueiro.

- Sou a rainha dos macacos! E líder dessa floresta! O que querem? - e quando Isabelle se inclinou, caiu. Sete metros, o baque no chão foi seco.

- Ãin! - disse Isabelle antes de desmaiar.

- Eu meio que disse que ela não era muito normal. - disse Anny constrangida. Levantou Isabelle e a alojou na sela de Éthros.

- Realmente... Exótica – disse Eragon num impulso, se segurando para não rir. Oromis simplesmente não sabia o que pensar. Afinal, simbolicamente todos os cavaleiros nascidos até o momento eram crianças, e não das mais espertas. Mas se Oromis tivesse prestado a atenção, teria visto e saberia que ele estava muito enganado.

- Nós a achamos, temos que voltar. Eragon, você ainda tem um dia de treinamento pela frente. E sem esperar Oromis partiu. Eragon o seguiu. Annylese fitou o céu. Pela primeira vez, ela não sabia o que pensar.

Eragon decidiu ir diretamente para o treino de espadas com Vanir. Vence-lo após o Agaetí Blödhren fora fácil, e ele se perguntava o porquê da inquietação. A rejeição de Arya? Ou o alívio de finalmente ter um cavaleiro de dragão com quem dividir as responsabilidades, um que lutasse ao lado dele? Enquanto pensava nela, Annylese e Isabelle entraram no campo de treinamento.

- A Rainha não decidiu se tem permissão para treinar comigo. - disse Eragon.

- Ela disse que não há tempo para me treinar, mas enquanto eu estiver aqui tenho permissão para compartilhar conhecimentos. Tive que fazer um juramento de que não contaria nada a ninguém sem a permissão da família real. Já esperava por isso, e cá entre nós, teria feito à mesma coisa. - Annylese sorria. De um jeito único, desconcertante, porém sincero.

- Não tive a oportunidade de me apresentar, sou Isabelle, companheira de viagem da cavaleira Annylese. - disse Isabelle com uma mesura. Olhando suspeitamente de canto para Vanir.

- Deveria analisar sua prática com a espada. Afinal, todo cavaleiro, homem ou mulher, deve saber manejar sua arma. - disse Eragon se preparando para o combate. Com certo sarcasmo na voz, afinal vencera Vanir, um humano seria fácil.

- Eu o farei! - Arya se pronunciou. - Assim como o teste de nível de magia.

Eragon sentiu a garganta apertar. Arya não teria piedade. Sua fixação por ela, fazia com que observasse cada um de seus movimentos e reações. Ele sabia que a princesa não havia gostado de Annylese.

- Como desejar _alteza_. – Annylese não tinha idéia do risco que corria.

Antes que Eragon pudesse alertar Annylese dos possíveis perigos o combate havia começado. Nunca, em toda sua vida. Nunca. Ele nunca fora tão bom com a espada enquanto ainda era humano. Eram movimentos rápidos, imperceptíveis, fortes. Foi um duelo digno de reis. Quando alguém caiu. Eragon supôs que fosse Annylese, mas chocou-se ao ver que Arya estava no chão coberta de ferimentos. Annylese apontava sua espada diretamente para o peito dela. Desferiu o golpe. A espada fincou-se no chão, do lado da princesa. Elfos, anões, humanos, teriam reverenciado aquele combate. Eragon via com plenitude agora. Ela nascera pra vencer. Annylese estendeu a mão para ajudar Arya que recusou a oferta.

- Arya.- foi tudo que Eragon pode dizer.

- T_este-a na magia Eragon, preciso de repouso._

_- Como ela fez isso?_

_- Não tenho idéia. _- Sem mais uma palavra se retirou.

- Você é boa. Onde aprendeu a esgrimir? - Eragon só podia especular.

- Acho que sempre soube. Pelo menos não sei quando comecei a saber.

- Vou fazer seu teste de magia. Quão vasto é o seu conhecimento da língua antiga e limitações da magia?

- Não sei.

- Mantenha essa pedra estática no ar. - disse jogando uma pedra de tamanho médio para ela.

Annylese executou esse feitiço, e todos os que Eragon mandou que fizesse, não perfeitamente, embora sem se cansar.

- Vou levá-la até Oromis, ele vai gostar de te daralguns conselhos.

_- Como você acha que ela venceu Arya? Os encantos eu até entendo. Ela deve ter tido um bom mestre como eu tive antes do Brom partir. - disse Eragon a Saphira._

_- Não a subestime Eragon, o dragão dela, emana força, assim como ela. Nós não sabemos nada do passado deles, de suas origens. Sabemos apenas as suas intenções. _

_- Oromis deve ter respostas. Eu espero que ele tenha. _

_- Mestre._ - disseram Eragon e Saphira quando chegaram ao penhasco.

- Onde está a cavaleira?

- Vindo. Apenas ela tem permissão de vê-lo.

- Claro, a companheira.

- Mestre, ela venceu Arya em um combate de espadas. Sabia praticamente todos os encantos que pedi que executasse. O que ela é?

- O que eu sou? - Annylese, desceu pela pata de seu dragão. - Humana, Eragon. Tão humana quanto você já foi.

- Minha cara, quem é você? - perguntou Oromis, olhando fixamente nos olhos da garota. - Você sabe quem é?

- Não. - Oromis suspirou pesarosamente. - Talvez. - Annylese desembrulhou um livro cuidadosamente. Meu mestre disse que quando chegasse a hora, o livro revelaria quem eu sou.

- Acha que é a hora certa? - perguntou Eragon.

- Quando eu lutei com Arya senti que havia algo mais sobre mim. Sim, Eragon. É hora de saber. - disse entregando o livro a Oromis.

Oromis olhava o livro, sem mencionar uma palavra.

- Você... onde... Esse é o único exemplar existente. Valioso. Dizem que explica tudo.

- Tudo? Meu mestre disse:" E as origens deve voltar, cujas páginas do livro carrega, seu passado e futuro hão de se encontrar. E o mundo não mais se abalará."

Oromis abriu o livro com uma expressão de satisfação.

- É você... - depois de alguns instantes Oromis se recuperou. - Eragon, Annylese. Vocês são nossa última e única esperança. Façam o melhor que puderem. Os Varden estão marchando para a batalha e cogitam a você Eragon. Você será o elemento surpresa Annylese. Ninguém espera por você. Ninguém sabe da sua existência ou de suas habilidades. Afinal, é você!


	4. Nasuada vs Annylese

_- É você... - depois de alguns instantes Oromis se recuperou. - Eragon, Annylese. Vocês são nossa última e única esperança. Façam o melhor que puderem. Os Varden estão marchando para a batalha e cogitam a você Eragon. Você será o elemento surpresa Annylese. Ninguém espera por você. Ninguém sabe da sua existência ou de suas habilidades. Afinal, é você!_

Nasuada vs Annylese

- Eu não vou! - disse cruzando os braços. - Eu e Vanir estamos nos dando super bem, eu não vou!

- Você não tem escolha Bel, você vai comigo! Vanir! Ele é um elfo!

- Mais é gostoso! Não quero ir pra batalha. Você sabe como eu sou, vou estragar tudo.. Derrubando, quebrando ou atrapalhando, a melhor coisa a fazer é ficar aqui. Por favor, Ann. Eu só te peço isso. E vou deixar de ser um peso pra você e pro Éthros. Deeixa?

- Não Isabelle! Não! Esqueça. Estamos partindo.

- ÁNH!

- Não resmunga! Já te disse que nós vamos com um anão? Um anão de verdade?

- Sério?! Um anão! Eles são fofinhos? Você já viu algum? Tá, eu vou arrumar as coisas. - disse Isabelle sorrindo.

- Todas prontas? - perguntou Eragon, montado em Saphira.

Orik surge correndo, com uma pequena saca em suas mãos.

- É um anão! Que lindinho! - Isabelle corre até ele e fica apertando suas bochechas. - Você não acha Ann? Ele é tão pequenininho!

- Já chega Bel. Sim, é um anão, mas tenho certeza de que ele não gosta nem um pouco de que apertem suas bochechas. - Isabelle soltou Orik a contragosto.

- Deve ser Annylese, Argetlam. Sou Orik, do Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, assim como Eragon.

- É um prazer conhece-lo Orik-vodhr. - cumprimentou Annylese.

Eragon, Saphira, Annylese, Éthros, Isabelle e Orik partiram. Sabendo que poderia ser o fim, ou, o início. A nova era estava próxima. A era em que cavaleiros e dragões tornariam a reinar. E que o poder estaria em mãos competentes. Pelo menos, isso era o esperado.

O vôo decorreu tranquilamente, exceto por um incidente de pouso no acampamento dos Varden. E é claro, a reação a um novo cavaleiro. Uma garota, sem passado, acompanhada, mal acompanhada. Nasuada não reagiu bem a negação de Annylese e sua posição contra juramentos.

- Não sei se posso confiar nela, Eragon. Qualquer um que rejeite assim fidelidade. Não posso aceitá-la aqui.

- Lady Nasuada, sei que tenho um juramento para com os Varden. Mas essa garota, eu vi o que ela é capaz de fazer. Se não aceitarmos ela vai lutar contra o Império sozinha e provavelmente contra nós. Nasuada, não tenho intenções ao trono caso Galbatrix caia. Mas em nome do poder que os Cavaleiros de Dragão já representaram peço sua confiança e permita que Annylese lute ao nosso lado. Assumirei as responsabilidades por ela.

Nasuada não parecia convencida. Mas precisava do apoio de Eragon para derrubar o Império. E Eragon só lutaria ao lado da garota. Disso Nasuada tinha certeza, ela só não sabia que Annylese seria bem mais do que uma responsabilidade, e bem mais do que a cavaleira que derrubaria o Império.

- Eragon, espere. Preciso conversar com ela. Peça que entre, por favor.

Eragon fez o que foi pedido, embora pressentisse que não deveria tê-lo feito.

- Nasuada. - cumprimentou Annylese.

_- Lady_ Nasuada, sou a líder dos Varden.

- E eu sou Annylese, cavaleira de Dragão. Usufruímos da mesma posição de prestígio, não sou obrigada a tratá-la como superior.

- Posição de prestígio?

- Isso mesmo. Eragon não se utiliza desse fato, mas ambas sabemos que cavaleiros de dragões devem ser tratados com o respeito dirigido aos próprios dragões.

- Não sabia que teria que lidar com uma insolente.

- Não sabia que a _líder dos Varden_, tinha tanto medo assim de perder seu posto. - Nasuada apenas franziu o cenho. - Claro que me convocou aqui, porque sabe que se Galbatorix cair são os cavaleiros que governarão. Posto que você quer. Quer ter a garantia que não vou exigi-lo uma vez que Eragon tenha renegado. Não é mesmo?

- Como ousa?! Quero unicamente que se comprometa a não nos trair, não peço sua lealdade, apenas que não traia os Varden!

- Claro, disso fique certa. - e assim afirmou na língua antiga. - Mas sei de suas verdadeiras intenções, e elas não são necessariamente o que se espera de uma líder cuja situação é tão frágil. - Fez uma mesura e se retirou.

Eragon estava certo. Não devia tê-las deixado a sós. Nasuada detestava aquela garota, assim como Arya. Mas aquela garota, tinha todas as respostas.


	5. Consequências da Campina Ardente

_Eragon estava certo. Não devia tê-las deixado a sós. Nasuada detestava aquela garota, assim como Arya. Mas aquela garota, tinha todas as respostas._

Conseqüências da Campina Ardente

"A batalha foi sangrenta. Vidas de todas as espécies foram perdidas, e dentre elas, Rei Hrothgar. Annylese imaginava batalhas, mas aquilo era carnificina. E o pior de tudo, ela ficou impotente, impotente quando viu o dragão vermelho irromper, confrontar Eragon e derrotá-lo, quando viu quem era e a dor nos olhos de Eragon. Ela não se sentiu capaz de absolutamente nada. Então o dragão vermelho e seu cavaleiro se voltaram contra ela. Um jato de luz verde estremeceu seus ossos e a fez desabar. Porque ele não acabava com ela agora? Ele sorriu, e foi atingido. Ela conhecia aquele sorriso. Aquele sorriso..."

Quando Annylese acordou estava na cabana de Eragon, Arya estava limpando seus ferimentos.

_- Éthros! Você está bem? Responda!_ - acordou desesperada.

_- Estou bem, não se preocupe, estou do lado de fora da cabana. Devo te avisar. Estão todos furiosos com você._

_- Comigo?_ - perguntou espantada.

_- Exatamente._

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Annylese a Arya.

- É uma traidora, como todos já sabiam. - respondeu Arya com um sorriso irônico.

- O que aconteceu?

- Quando Eragon mais precisou, você não fez nada e ainda deixou Murtagh escapar.

- Quem?

- Murtagh, o outro cavaleiro.

- Eu não pude fazer nada. Foi como se minha mente tivesse deixado de pensar. Eu não sabia o que fazer, eu jamais trairia Eragon. Ele me ajudou quando ninguém mais acreditou. Murtagh foi atingido não foi? Me lembro de um jato verde atingindo ele.

- Então só você viu. Todos dizem que você ficou estática no ar, e Murtagh ainda sorriu quando passou por você.

- Preciso falar com Eragon. Agora! E deixe-me ir!

- Não posso traidora. Você está sob custódia dos Varden até Eragon e Nasuada decidam o que fazer com você.

Annylese sabia que se tentasse fugir estaria se acusando. Só tinha uma arma na mão e com ela provaria sua inocência. Arya e Nasuada estariam contra ela. E Eragon?

- Vou ficar e aguardar julgamento. Mas quero ter a oportunidade de provar minha inocência antes.

Antes que Arya pudesse retorquir Eragon entrou na cabana. O desgosto estava evidente em seus olhos. Era hora de se desesperar.

- Saiam todos! - berrou Eragon. - _Saphira, vou precisar de ajuda._

_- Claro pequenino._

- Espero uma explicação.

- Não sei explicar.

- Você não sabe de nada? Nunca sabe de nada! Isso é ridículo! Você quase me matou!

- Eu quase te matei!? Eu não sou culpada por não ser capaz!

- Você demonstrou poder o tempo inteiro desde que nos conhecemos. Foi só pra impressionar? Nunca foi capaz de nada daquilo? Quando eu precisei você me abandonou! Por quê? - Eragon apoiou a cabeça em suas mãos.

- Eu não te abandonei. Eu... não sei o que aconteceu de verdade. Quando eu vi o dragão vermelho, eu senti medo, muito medo então vocês lutaram, eu vi que ele se saiu melhor, mas eu não conseguia contra-atacar, eu não soube o que fazer, e quando ele passou por mim eu perdi a consciência aos poucos, e só me lembro de que um raio verde o atingiu. -disse Ann na língua antiga.

- Não me disseram nada sobre alguém tê-lo atingido. Não sei se ainda posso confiar em você. Não tem idéia de como foi difícil conseguir permitir que me deixassem falar com você. Nasuada quer executá-la imediatamente.

- Reviste minhas memórias, elas vão comprovar o que digo. Se não acredita na língua antiga.

- _Eu acredito nela Eragon. Sempre acreditei._- disse Saphira

Eragon se sentiu balejado. Ela não poderia mentir na língua antiga, poderia?

"_A batalha foi sangrenta. Vidas de todas as espécies foram perdidas, e dentre elas, Rei Hrothgar. Annylese imaginava batalhas, mas aquilo, era carnificina. E o pior de tudo, ela ficou impotente, impotente quando viu o dragão vermelho irromper, confrontar Eragon e derrotá-lo, quando viu quem era e a dor nos olhos de Eragon. Ela não se sentiu capaz de absolutamente nada. Então o dragão vermelho e seu cavaleiro se voltaram contra ela. Um jato de luz verde estremeceu seus ossos e a fez desabar. Porque ele não acabava com ela agora? Ele sorriu, e foi atingido. Ela conhecia aquele sorriso. Aquele sorriso..." _A lembrança estava um pouco turva. Mas Eragon compreendeu. O poder dela vinha de uma fonte maior, e o cavaleiro desconfiou que soubesse como a desvendaria.

- Ann, você tem aquele livro com você?

- Tenho, por?

- Você já o leu alguma vez?

- Não, eu estava disposta a saber sobre o meu passado, mais o que Oromis disse me assustou. E não o abri desde Ellésmera.

- Quer que eu o leia com você? Ele pode ter a resposta para o que aconteceu hoje.

- Eu adoraria. Não me sinto pronta pra enfrentar o passado sozinha.

- Bom, se eu vou saber mais sobre você, é justo que você saiba mais sobre mim. Quer conhecer minha família, Annylese Cavaleira de Dragão? - perguntou cortês.

- Seria uma honra, Eragon Argletam.


	6. Honra

_Bom, se eu vou saber mais sobre você, é justo que você saiba mais sobre mim. Quer conhecer minha família, Annylese Cavaleira de Dragão? - perguntou cortês._

_Seria uma honra, Eragon Argletam._

Honra

Era evidente que Eragon amava o primo e o considerava um irmão. Annylese não lembrava de ter tido algum dia um vínculo tão forte com alguém que não fosse Éthros. Como Saphira também não conhecia Roran, Annylese não se sentiu tão desconfortável. As apresentações foram tranqüilas e conversaram sobre suas aventuras, até Roran e Eragon decidirem sobre o resgate de Katrina. Annylese ofereceu ajuda, que foi recusada por ambos. Embora parte desse oferecimento fosse por medo de ficar sozinha no acampamento dos Varden. Eragon a protegia, e ela sabia muito bem que Nasuada e Arya estavam a espreita esperando que ela fizesse algo errado.

_- É isso Éthros! Enquanto Eragon estiver fora posso trabalhar com os Varden e mostrar pra eles que sou uma aliada._

- _E seria uma forma de passar seu tempo aqui. Fora que Nasuada e Arya não poderão condená-la de forma tão aberta. Talvez elas até comecem a gostar de você._

_HDIUSAHDIUASHUIDHASIUDHASUIDHSIUAHDIUASHDIUASHDUIHSAIDHSAUIDHAUSIHDUISAHDUIAHSUIDSAHDUIASHDUISAHUIDHASIUD!Claaro Éthros e depois nós vamos fazer um piquenique, e contar nossos segredos. Elas declararam guerra. Acham que sou uma criança! Mas não sou tola, e ninguem se utilizará de mim para chegar ao poder. _

_- Eu não disse que deveria vê-las como irmãs, mas como aliadas. Não a considero tola, pelo contrário, possui um conhecimento bem vasto para alguém de tão tenra idade. Mas elas detêm experiência, e você viu o que aconteceu conosco em batalha. Não sabíamos o que fazer. Você não deve esquecer seus princípios ou fazer exatamente o que pedem, apenas tenha um pouco mais de respeito._ - disse Éthros seriamente. - _Considere ao menos o que eu estou falando._

- _Eragon pode não saber, mas eu vi a lembrança da rejeição da Arya, e como isso o feriu. O jeito como ela o trata! Eu vejo a reação dela toda vez que ele sorri pra mim. Ela não admite que alguém possa tratá-lo bem e fazê-lo feliz. Vejo isso como crueldade._

- _Mude esse aspecto, não espere que os outros mudem. Eragon parece gostar de você. Nós representamos um reforço e esperança de vitória para ele. Eu gosto de conversar com Saphira, saber que outro dragão é livre me fortifica. O mesmo deve acontecer com Eragon. Ele deve ver em você alguém que não o repreende por cada ação, e vê nele um exemplo._

- Eragon?! - perguntou Annylese – Não sei se é uma boa hora, mas podemos fazer a leitura do livro depois que você retornar. Não quero impedir seus assuntos familiares.

- Não Ann, agora é uma questão de honra. Eu e Roran partiremos ao amanhecer, enquanto isso podemos estudar o livro.

- Obrigada Eragon! Muito obrigada. - disse abraçando-o. Arrependeu-se no mesmo instante. - Me desculpe.

Eragon corou.

- Acho que devemos começar logo o livro, ele não pareceu ser dos mais fáceis. Roran nos vemos amanhã, descanse porque em breve verá sua amada.

- Até mais Roran Martelo Forte, foi um prazer conhece-lo.

- Boa noite. E obrigado Eragon. – despediu-se Roran.

Ann nunca soubera ao certo quem era, ou se queria descobrir. Mas quando Eragon se ofereceu, ela se sentiu confiante novamente, saber o porque de coisas estranhas e inexplicáveis acontecerem justamente com ela. O livro era pesado, encapado em couro cru. Sem título. Sem desenhos.

- Espero que esteja em algum idioma legível. - disse Eragon antes de abri-lo.

"_**E as origens deve voltar, cujas páginas do livro carrega, seu passado e futuro hão de se encontrar. E o mundo não mais se abalará.**_

**Alagaësia tem sido terra de disputa há séculos. Embora seus primeiros governantes, segundo rege a lenda descendem dos próprios Deuses. Os primeiros governantes não tem ancestralidade, não se sabe de onde vieram, nem quando chegaram. Mas eles eram dotados de poderes magníficos, nunca antes vistos. A magia era de conhecimento do povo, mas aqueles seres dominavam os elementos. Nunca se cansavam, nunca envelheciam e jamais instauraram o caos durante seus reinados. Eram donos de sabedoria infinita. Mas tudo tem um fim. O povo incentivado por forças malignas destronaram os reis-deuses. Desde então o povo vive a angústia de líderes que não sabem governar. Vivem o medo das guerras. E o pesar de não saber onde os reis-deuses se encontram.".**

- Reis-deuses? Oromis não me disse nada sobre essa lenda. - disse Eragon pensativo.

- Talvez os elfos não admitam seres com conhecimentos e poderes superiores aos deles. - respondeu Annylese.

"**Enquanto os reis-deuses governavam, eles eram imortais. Mas quando o mal tomou o trono a vida logo se extinguiu. Um herdeiro de cada vez, essa é a regra. Com todas as habilidades de seus antepassados, embora tais conhecimentos só se revelem quando o herdeiro estiver pronto. **

_**Mas quando ascender ao trono, junto com uma antiga nova ordem, alianças deverá formar para assim absolutamente e eternamente reinar. " **_

- Antiga nova ordem? Como assim? - perguntou Eragon. - Entendi a história, mas não o que isso tem haver.

- Eu tenho uma teoria. - disse Ann – Essa antiga ordem, não seriam os cavaleiros de Dragão? Nós? Será que esse herdeiro não está vindo? E ele deverá se aliar a nós pra recuperar o trono? Porque os Cavaleiros são uma ordem antiga, que foi tirada do poder. Não faz sentido?

- Faz... mas como você saberia disso? Disse que nunca tinha lido o livro antes. - Eragon desconfiou.

- E não li, mas meu mestre, assim como Ghroize diziam coisas que batem com essas, por isso eu disse que era só uma teoria. E lembra do que Oromis disse? "É você"? Talvez seja porque eu posso interpretar o livro, achar o herdeiro e com os mega poderes dele nos ajudar a derrotar Galbatorix. E veja, você não quer o trono mesmo sendo o primeiro da nova ordem, eu quero apenas meu passado, se acharmos o herdeiro, derrotamos Galbatorix e livramos essa terra do mal, colocamos um legítimo governante no trono, um aliado a nós. E quem sabe não desvendo meus mistérios? Eu tô pirando pensando isso?

- Faz sentido, e é, temos que nos agarrar a qualquer esperança possível. Só tem um problema, começamos a procurar o herdeiro por onde?

- Eu vou fazer o seguinte Eragon, enquanto você e Roran estiverem fora vou ler o livro com calma e procurar pistas sobre essa dinastia, se eles são tão fortes, tais características vão estar presentes até hoje. Quando você voltar procuramos por ele ou ela. O que acha Líder dos Cavaleiros de Dragão?

- Excelente, intérprete da Dinastia dos Reis-Deuses.

Eu peço, mil desculpas pelos erros de português foram terríveis eu sei, mas agora eu arrumei :D

Me mandem um e-mail com as suas opiniões, sim? Beiijo.


End file.
